


The Note

by tactilelarry



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Breakup, Fluff, Louis POV, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad, depressed, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactilelarry/pseuds/tactilelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry broke up with Louis, and wrote him a note about it. Louis' POV of how he feels. Self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

Tear stained cheeks and blank staring was all that happened after I read the note. I'd been staring at the blank wall for at least 20 minutes wondering how we, of all people, had gotten here. We were "that" couple. The couple that everyone who knew about us knew we'd be together for an eternity. We were best friends, mates, and foolishly in love. That's how it was for a while, and I absolutely loved it. I loved him and our relationship. It was like a dream that you never wanted to wake up to. Then, reality stepped in and ruined it. 

I glanced down at the note in my hand again, tearing my eyes away from the dirty white hotel room wall. I've read it over at least 20 times and it's really still not settling in my brain. It was now tear stained and had been crumpled and uncrumpled multiple times but still very much readable. His words, his handwriting, him. 

I'd be lying if I said we hadn't grown apart over the years. If I compare how we are now to how we were when we were in 2010, it's like we're a completely different couple. Well, we were a completely different couple. That's what happens over time, right? People change, they mature, but love never dies out. That's how it's supposed to be at least. 

He claims he's done hiding, tired of keeping a relationship alive that's barely there at all anymore. He says we've grown apart. He says he wants some time on his own, and that he doesn't expect me to wait around for him. He writes about how I was his first love, that I taught him what love is. Little does he know, he was my only love, but to him I was just his first. 

Maybe I could've tried harder, maybe I could've been more like how I used to be. Maybe I should've demanded to management to let us come out. Maybe that would've made him want to stick with me a little longer. 

When you meet who you're destined to be with for the rest of your life, you know. Something clicks with you. It's like you wouldn't mind sitting in silence with them for hours, as long as they're there next to you. Your favorite thing about them is when they're eyes glow with happiness when they talk about something they absolutely love, because their happiness causes your happiness. The very best is when they're talking about the thing they love, and that thing is you. 

That's how it was for us. Or maybe it was at one time, but time ruins everything. Love doesn't conquer all, it doesn't conquer distance, or time, or hiding. 

Something that really caught me off guard was that in the note, he said I deserve the very best. Doesn't he know that he is the very best for me? You can't just find a soulmate anywhere. 

He signed the note saying he will always love me and care about me. If that were true, wouldn't we'd still be together? 

He signed it with his signature saying; All the love. I found that very ironic, considering he just broke my heart into a million pieces and then tried to give me 'all the love'. He's saying that he wishes all the love for me but he's breaking up with me. How is that possible if he's not in my life anymore?

This is what I've been thinking about as I stare at the boring hotel wall as tears continue to stream down my cheeks. Everything we'd been through and it's all done, just in a paragraph on a piece of paper. I lost him, and I will never forgive myself for that.


End file.
